


Over Piano and Violin

by 255940g



Series: Bruce Bonds with his Children [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, P - Freeform, Piano, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violinist Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/255940g/pseuds/255940g
Summary: Bruce can play violin and piano. Tim plays piano. Damian plays violin. This bonding time over musical instruments.(Slightly AU concerning Damian. All u need to know is that the League created Damian in a test tube with Bruce's and Talia's DNA. Bruce didnt know his DNA was being used and Talia was willing. The aim was to have Damian with the abilities of Batman but the wholehearted loyalty to the League.)
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Bruce Bonds with his Children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Over Piano and Violin

Bruce was taught violin from a young age by age 5 he played in galas for his parents. Those nights the small family left the galas early. After the parents died Bruce couldn’t stand to play the violin for a year but he wished to still feel close to his birth parents and so Alfred had a piano teacher come to teach Bruce. Even with life becoming more difficult with age Bruce never abandoned the love of music that was cherished by all three parental figures he had during his lifetime. His tastes favour traditional with a few other random pieces mixed in - those random pieces became the majority when his children found out that the could play violin and piano. 

Tim was self-taught the piano after watching one or two movies featuring piano music. He enjoyed the connection that he felt with the composer and the feelings that music developed. While pictures could capture a moment, music brought the feelings of the moment to life. His parents never stayed long enough to hear their only child playing, but Tim’s love of music came just after photography. He favours any music that allows him to truly feel.

Damian was taught the violin for the control that it forces the user to have over their body. The League was looking for their own Batman which was loyal only to the league. A valuable asset that would always be loyal to them. That’s why they chose the sperm of their highest-ranked betrayer and the leaders daughter. They needed to recreate almost everything seen in the two originals. If Bruce was taught violin during young age then surely that was part of who Bruce was as Batman. Damian’s teachers taught classically but Damian enjoys a wide range of any music -especially if it is movie music with animals in the movie. (Basically, Damian was a test tube baby meant to be a replica of Batman just one who would never desert the League)

~~~~~

Tim Pov

Since coming to Wayne Manor...well it was a definite change-a positive one at that; even without the therapist, I could tell the positive difference. Especially when I asked Alfred about the rooms with pianos in them. I was ecstatic to find out that all of the instruments were taken care of and that each instrument was tuned at the recommended times. Additionally, all the instruments were for anyone in the family to play at their leisure.

That meant that I could finally be able to play something on an actual piano and not the electric one that I took with me. That afternoon I played to my heart’s content on one of two grand pianos. I went to the different pianos regularly but I preferred my electric friend -sometimes you needed to play the piano but not have anyone else be able to hear it- and the piano that I dubbed ‘the family grand piano’. There was a grand piano in the ballroom but that was a largely empty and often dark room that I tried to avoid. 

When Damian came along I was wary lowering my walls-which I inevitably did when I was playing so I stuck to my electric...but I missed the family grand. 

‘Although he is out walking and playing with the dogs.’ My traitorous brain whispered seductively. ‘What the hell. I was here before him and I miss playing that family grand’. I eventually convinced myself.

~~~~~

Damian’s POV

I followed my new routine. One I was finished with Titus’s and Ace’s walks I was to practice the violin. I was unsure about Father’s stance on music as I found out there were unusual standards in the western world. For the arts depending on what it was considered lower than some others. So I was happy to enjoy my little secret. That is if Father hasn’t found out about it. He was the detective that Grandfather admired and...disliked greatly. Me keeping this secret could also be due to the last time that Father played the violin was just before his parent’s deaths and could thus be displeasing as a reminder to their shortened life. 

I was taught the violin as a way to combat childhood scenes for the dramatic and uselessness. Walking to the music room I could vaguely hear the sounds of music coming from within. Halting I stopped to listen carefully. The amount of feeling that poured out of the piece was reflective of everything that Greyson put his efforts into. It must be Greyson then. It went against Drakes ad Tods interest but would fit into the more eclectic style of interests that Greyson employed.

Feeling reassured I opened the door silently and just as silently entered to prove that the player was who I believed it to be. When I was able to see who it was I was shocked enough to stop in my tracks. For a few moments, I watched Drake in surprise. 

Father did task me with apologizing for our first meeting and the subsequent misunderstandings. I changed my Path refusing to submit to Drakes claim in the music room. I instead walked to eh wall where I stored my stand and brought it out. Looking over at the piece I noticed with shock that I memorised the violin part which was coming up. 

Deciding that it would be an acceptable warm-up piece I tracked where Drake was playing and began playing with him. 

When I was crescendoing-as directed by the mental piece of sheet music that I was reviewing- Drake suddenly stopped.

Stopping as well I snapped seeing the shocked and disbelieving ‘Damian’. “Are you unable to play the upcoming piece of music, Drake?”

“Of course I can. What are you doing here?” Came the question

“Obviously I have decided that this simple piece would be an adequate warm-up for my violin practice.” I retorted.

“Fine then. I’m not leaving.”

“Neither am I.” Recalling Fathers stated desire for the two of us to get along “I propose a challenge then, seeing as we both know this piece, you will play your piano and me, my violin. Whoever will play the piece better will get an hour of uninterrupted time by the other with Alfred.” 

He narrowed his eyes at me “I will accept your terms with the added part of no possible sabotage.” 

Nodding my acceptance he started up a few measures before he stopped. I followed with my violin. All too soon I got lost in the music as I was allowed to do with the much more comfortable surroundings which brought peace. 

It was no longer about winning or losing to Drake. It was about the harmonies and chords that we could create. Although I wouldn’t allow for Drake to win more of Fathers attentions.

~~~~~

Bruce POV

Getting home was a mixture of relief and concern. With Damian and Tim in the house, it was now ‘what argument has been started that I have to mitigate?’

Alfred was cooking in the kitchen “Good afternoon Master Bruce. The young Masters are in the music room. Due to the lack of yelling and threats of murder, I left them alone. I believe that Master Damian is trying to make amends that you have been encouraging from both sides.”

Pulling a small smirk I said my farewells before making my way towards the music room. I wanted to see this. So far every interaction between the two of them resulted in some sort of argument or dangerous competition to determine which was better. 

At the first floor, I was able to faintly hear the sounds of music being played. I knew that Tim liked playing the pianos however Damian was more of a mystery. Forcefully reminding myself that Damian was only here for little over two weeks and I couldn’t possibly be expected to know everything to deal with my son. 

Upon the level which held my favourite music room, I could much better hear the fast-paced harmonies being played. One was a violin or viola and the other was a piano playing the majority of the melody. 

Walking towards the music room I was able to find that I knew the melody. There were two parts for the piano I knew that for certain. 

Stopping in the doorway of the music room I smiled gently at Tim and Damian finally getting along for any period of time. Tim was on the piano and Damian was playing the violin. They weren’t aware of my presence so I took out my phone and started recording them specifically concentrating on them being together. Stopping the recording I promised to send it out to the rest of the family at a later time. 

I walked towards the two of them making sure to make footsteps so my presence wouldn’t be a surprise. They both looked up at me with only a slight halt in the steady rhythm. 

“Hello, Father.” “Hello B.” Came the greeting. Although neither of them halted in their playing. 

“I know the counter melody played by the piano if wither of you wouldn’t be against my company,” I started enjoying the proud feeling that my children with the ore difficult relationship were trying to get through it. 

After I had their affirmative. I sat next to Tim and positioned my hands on the lower octaves knowing that with my hand’s flexibility it would be easier for me to play the octaves required for the counter melodies. 

I was told where we were going to begin. After a few measures, I started the counter melody and like my sons, I was lost in the experience of making music especially making music with other people that meant the world to me. 

Although we finished playing the song multiple times we just began again. Apparently Damian and Tim were in a competition to see who was better and they needed to finish the song three more times. At least this competition wasn’t bodily dangerous. 

‘Although,’ I thought to myself ‘I needed to address their feelings on inadequacy, and the uselessness of trying to prove who was better in the most things.’

We weren’t interrupted until Alfred came to collect all of us for dinner. 

Although the competition wasn’t finished, no one could fathom the idea of missing Alfred’s cooking capabilities. 

After thanking Alfred and all three of us tucking in the inevitable question asked. 

“B, how long have you known how to play the piano?” Tim asked. 

“I started learning about a month after my parent’s deaths. I couldn’t stand to play the violin during that time in my grief, but I couldn’t give up music itself.” I answered.

Damian looked at me with excitement in his eyes- although it was mostly hidden in his movements- “Father, do you still play the violin?” 

Looking at him “Yes I do. I would love to play more with the two of you. It was wonderful playing this afternoon. How long have you been playing your instruments?”

Damian cut in before Tim “It was an essential part of training to replace the excessive energy in childhood.”

Tim took his turn “It was boredom and an empty manor.”

I pushed the feelings of sadness and understanding with the pain that my kids were forced to endure before coming into my care away for I couldn’t allow for either of them to believe for even a second that their responses were bad. 

“We should learn a piece together.” I ventured. 

Seeing both of my children’s eyes light up at the opportunity to spend time with me. The fact that it would require hours of time spent with the other was apparently easy to push aside. I vowed to carve out more time to spend individually with all of my children- not just Damian and Tim. 

Going to bed that night after patrol was more comfortable then it had been the past week’s and I had a better nights sleep in … a while, even if it was interrupted many ties by my children seeking solace in my bed while things went bump in the night. Afterall in Gotham there really could be someone or thing creating those bumps on purpose.


End file.
